


Pancakes

by Aquatics



Category: Rilakkuma - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: These pancakes are strange.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makiyakinabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/gifts).



Pancakes are round. They take Kaoru approximately ten minutes to make, provided that the batter has set.

Rilakkuma cocks his head, watching them fizzle and pop. These don’t rise, which means that something deeply unsettling has happened. Korilakkuma opens the fridge. The light goes on, it is still working. Kiiroitori checks the milk; two days fresh. The eggs are fine, too - The flour is still white and fluffy.

Kaoru watches their search with a secretive smile, humming to herself. Korilakkuma looks up at her, paws behind back. 

“It’s a Scandinavian recipe.” Kaoru explains. “They’re supposed to be flat, like crêpes.”


End file.
